Joe Kirifuda
ジョー |Image = |Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Jokers |Signature = Jolly the Johnny Joe Jolly the Johnny |Voice Actor = 小林 由美子 |Family = Katsuzo Kirifuda (Great Grandfather) Shori Kirifuda (Grandfather) Mai Kirifuda (Grandmother) Shobu Kirifuda (Uncle) Lucifer (Uncle) Katta Kirifuda (Father) Lulu Takigawa (Mother) |Quotation = I won't pull the trigger twice; just once is enough! |Quotation2 = Joe Kirifuda }} Joe Kirifuda is the third central protagonist of the Duel Masters Anime and Duel Masters Manga series, who will be succeeding Katta Kirifuda, the central protagonist from the previous Victory and Versus saga. Details He is the main protagonist in the final episodes of the Versus Revolution Final season of the anime and a new generation duelist first introduced in the season, followed by his childhood friend Kira. He's Katta Kirifuda and Lulu Takigawa's son, Shobu Kirifuda and Lucifer's nephew, Shori Kirifuda and Mai Kirifuda's grandson. Like his father and parental uncle, he learns dueling at a young age. Like his father and parental uncle, he have abilities linking to the creature realm. While his uncle Shobu was capable of making contact with the spirits and his father Katta being able to give the spirits physical forms from their cards and speech through his "Victory Mode", Joe was able to make the card designs he drew into actual cards with the help of Decky. Appearance Joe is a 10 year old boy with brown hair which is yellow in the front, styled with a "D" and '"M" above his forehead. This is similar to the "V" for Victory Mode found on his father's head during a duel. He wears a neckerchief given by Kira, blue wristbands and hangs his deck box (a living entity with a J on it called Decky) around his neck. At the age of 3, Joe is a small toddler. He wears a toddler poncho in a model of Hamukatsu. When he was 8 years old, the edges of his hair was not as sharp and the "D", "M" above his forehead wasn't as visually obvious. He wears a red neckerchief, red wristbands and buckles a red deck belt on his waist. Personality Like his father Katta and parental uncle Shobu, he is quite energetic. He also can get a bit cocky like his father when it come to duels. Like Katta when he first picks up dueling at the age of 10, he was an amateur duelist in the beginning, losing many times to Kira. He was not quite good at building decks, as he placed cards from all 5 civilizations in his first deck, making it unbalanced. Despite that, he was capable of using spells and shield triggers to good use, though he have to read the card mechanics, making him a bit slow in a duel. Later on when dueling his father's friends and rivals, his skills have improved and his deck becomes more balanced. He loves drawing and western cowboys. He was shown to be a skilled artist, being the one responsible for drawing his own trump cards from one of the blank cards; Jolly the Johnny Joe, which later became an actual card. He was constantly seen with drawing materials and a sketchbook. Some individuals like Kira were impressed by his artistic skills. When he learns a new concept of dueling, he comes up and draws a card and abilities to match the concept learned. The cards he comes up with have some crazy abilities, much to his opponents' dismay or shock. He sometimes draws cards based by his friends and allies, much to their chagrin. He looks up towards his father, who was one of the strongest duelists of the era he was in. His parental uncle Shobu also took a great liking of him. Due to his family members being the strongest duelists in different generations they were in, Joe aims to become stronger than them in the Duel Masters World. When he was a toddler, he was quite shy, though he was able to introduce himself to his family and his parents' friends. He is not afraid of creature spirits as he grew up coexisting with them, even riding onto Dragon Ryu as Ryusei with Katsudon. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Joe Kirifuda was born during the time his parents Katta Kirifuda and Lulu Takigawa were in a 7 year long journey in the creature realm. He befriends his father's creature partner Katsudon and some of his allies since he was born, constantly playing with them before he went to the human world along with his parents and Dragon Ryu. At the age of 3, shortly after his parents' wedding, he was presented in front of Katta and Lulu's friends and family. Upon Katta revealing that Joe is his son, everyone was in a state of shock and surprise about the couple already having a kid. He was later being admired by his family and sits on his mother's lap in the group photo. Being part of the Kirifuda Family, a prestigious family of duelists, he learns how to duel at a young age. He eventually grew up in the human world for the next 5 years. When he was 7 years old, he first met Kira, who was amazed by Joe's sketch of a cowboy. Once he tries to take one of his father's cards from his deck when he was sleeping but got caught by him as a result. He lost to Kira in a duel and decided to practice with his father. Before the day of the duel, he uses one of the blank cards and draw out Jolly the Johnny Joe, along with a name and skill. Katta then takes a look on Joe's deck, pointing out that the deck was unbalanced, though he promised Joe that he will teach him some important basics of the duel. However, on that day, his father was not present. As he wanted to find some clues of his father's whereabouts, he took one of his mother's notebook in order to find out more about Katta's friends. He then visits Yohdel, Benchan, Bucyake and Hokaben in order to learn about his father's status and has a duel with Benchan. He uses Jolly the Johnny Joe, much to Benchan's dismay as it was the card Joe created but he have to go easy due to Joe being an elementary school kid. Joe win with Johnny's automatic win condition due to removing all of Benchan's creatures with the series of shield triggers in Benchan's turn, making Johnny the only creature in the battle zone once it was summoned. He eventually meets one of his father's allies; Leo Hyakujuu and Nanmo Nai, who he decided to tag along with them in their spy missions. Upon learning of Leo and Nai's cooperation, he comes up with a support card Yattareman for Johnny. Again, he used Yatterman's effect to make all of his removal spells cost 1 and headed for the extra win. Then he meets Kojiro which was working in a film studio and Kojiro did use a combination of Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge, Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King, Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K to put Joe to the brink but he then used his Bainaradoor card to remove all of Kojiro's creatures and headed for the win. He then went to his uncle Lucifer's house and shoulder rides Lucifer. After then he challenges Lucifer to a duel, which Lucifer read all of his moves and the cards in his hand and in spite of Joe's drawn card, he still won with the help of Philosopher's Emblem. He and his mother Lulu watches Basara's motor grand prix race. Finding Basara cool, he secretly entered one of the rest stops where Basara's crew were resting. As Basara's crew consisting of Hakase, Rambo, Ijiwaru Kiyomori and Rokuro recognize Joe's surname and queries if he is Katta's son, Joe answered positively, much to their surprise and shock. Joe continues to stalk Basara all the way to a high cliff, in which Basara saves Joe in time. Basara reveals to Joe how Katta have changed his perception about the world and noted that Joe was like Katta when he was determined. After the duel, Joe received his father's note from Basara, in which stated that he have to beat Kira first. Joe managed to arrive at Kira's apartment in time before Kira could leave a farewell note to Joe. Duel Masters (2017) 2 years after the events of Versus Revolution Final, Joe was 10 years old. Manga Joe has created creature cards that became reality known as Jokers and used them to defeat the rich boy kid Shaccho. One day he has encountered the Jolly the Johnny Master Card and caught it using a rope. However after eating a bowl of ramen he encountered Team Usagi consisting of Pyonko-Hime, General Rabbit and Kabamaro which used a pair of pincers to get the card and fled. This had him creating Bainaradoor and caused him to drop in the top of the Tokyo Skytree, in the middle of a pond in a park where Kira was eating an ice cream cone, into antartica and finally into the moon before entering Pyonko-Hime's base in a hot air balloon where he landed on top of the princess and stole the master card, enraging General Rabbit and General Rabbit challenges him to a duel. In the duel Rabbit destroys Joe's Jokers with Mukade, Asura and he destroys it with Chotto Q, but Rabbit then regenrates Mukade and kills his Pali Nights, but when the Mukade broke Joe's last shield it was a Bainaradoor and on the next turn Joe sent out Jolly the Johnny and beat him using the extra win condition. However he has mistakenly enraged Kira since he mistakenly swiped his ice cream cone into the ground when he left the park where Kira is encountered. Deck Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics Aside of these statistics, all of his matches against Kira until Episode 50 results in a loss. In his first deck, all of the cards used are from all 5 civilizations. Despite being unbalanced, the usage of multiple shield triggers and spells in the deck helps to make up for the flaw. He prefer to use alternate wins through Jolly the Johnny Joe's ability, therefore he uses and comes up with cards to remove all of his opponent's creatures from their side of the field. Light Civilization *DNA Spark *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Heaven's Double Tail *Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball Water Civilization: *Rescue Time Darkness Civilization: *Claclamb, Decay Demon Dragon *Terror Pit Fire Civilization: *Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *Ifrit Hand *Jolly the Johnny Joe *Meteor Charger *Piara Heart *Ten-Ton Crunch Nature Civilization: *Faerie Life *Holdeganus, Snow Faerie Multicolored *Mega Kirikiri Dragon }} In the later stages, his deck is more balanced, consisting of Fire, Nature and Light Civilization cards. All of the listed civilizations are primarily used by his parents and relatives. Duel Masters (2017) He uses a Jokers civilization deck. Gallery Toddler Joe Kirifuda.jpg|3 year old Joe Joe in VSRF.jpg|8 year old Joe in Versus Revolution Final Joe's drawing of a cowboy.jpg|One of Joe's drawings Trivia *He is the artist for his namesake card, Jolly the Johnny Joe. *Joe, Katta and Shobu have similar character concepts; all 3 uses Fire as their main civilization (though Joe switches to Jokers) and aim to surpass each other and their own family members in the Duel Masters World. Also, the character concept of Katta and Joe is a "Father and Son" bond, similar to Shori and Shobu. All 3 of them shares the same voice actress Yumiko Kobayashi in childhood and teenage years. The protagonists have a deep connection to the creature realm, though Joe spent the first 3 years of his life in the creature realm together with his parents. *Joe is the third central protagonist to be part of the Kirifuda Family, succeeding his uncle Shobu and his father Katta. *His first name Joe is a common English name, making him the first central protagonist in the main series to not have a Japanese first name. *As Joe was 3 years old in his first appearance, this means that his parents were 18 when he was born. *Joe was the first main character in the anime and manga to come up with his own cards. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Protagonists